


The Perfect Father Figure

by ABladeOfIves



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Confusion, Fatherhood, Humanity, Just making points and hoping that the writers don’t fuck Up, Opinions, cas, drabble kinda, jack spn - Freeform, mutual understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABladeOfIves/pseuds/ABladeOfIves
Summary: Here’s why Cas is going to be the ideal dad for Jack.Three important points!





	The Perfect Father Figure

  * _**The “Am I evil?” dilemma.**_ Castiel spent years paying emotional labour after he betrayed heaven. After he fell, he began to make mistakes, sometimes which resulted in a blow on his relationship with the Winchesters. Cas can teach Jack that it’s okay to make mistakes. It’s okay to be confused, alone and misguided. Because none of these inherently make you a bad person.


  * _**Understanding humanity.**_ Sam, thus far, is teaching Jack well, however he can’t see from his perspective. Castiel has been through a near identical experience. He’ll teach Jack what he knows, but also about how not everything is supposed to make sense. Life is weird, complicated and unpredictable.


  * _**Patience and understanding.** _ Most importantly of all, Jack isn’t just a project. Jack is supposed to be like a son to Castiel and I think the angel perceives him that way. Jack will be loved and Cas will give him as much time and care as he can.



_Basically, the writers have a chance at something very significant here and I hope they didn’t mess it up._

**Author's Note:**

> Do you agree or disagree? Have anything to add? Please comment and tell me what you think. ^_^


End file.
